


Kyoutani Loses His Romance Novel

by MaryJoeycoco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei Friendship, KyouHaba - Freeform, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Romance, just a smidge of volleyball practice, kyoutani is a huge romance novels, kyoutani loves dogs, side iwaoi, yahaba is just in love with kyoutani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJoeycoco/pseuds/MaryJoeycoco
Summary: When Kyoutani loses his romance novel he is upset. Not only does he want to keep his appearance as 'Mad Dog' of Aoba Johsai but no one can find out that he reads romance novels. It was also his final connection with his mother. So when the team tries to help out Kyoutani finding the thing he lost, Yahaba became his knight and shining armor.Which Yahaba is fine with since he is completely in love with Kyoutani.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 281





	Kyoutani Loses His Romance Novel

**Author's Note:**

> I like to headcanon that Kyoutani is a massive puppy dog but doesn't know how to show his happy feelings. And I like to think he is a huge romance nerd too! So be ready to hear a lot of quotes from my favorite romance novel aka the best romance novel in history.
> 
> Also, I headcanon that Iwaizumi is half-Indian. I saw it once in a fanart and have been stuck in my head ever since!

Kyoutani flipped through the book with a small smile. He fell in love with the romance all over again. He couldn't help but feel like Catherine Earnshaw is making the worst decision of her life by marrying Edgar Linton. A grumble left his mouth as she explained her reason. A status not allowing Catherine and Heathcliff to be together no matter how much they love each other. Kyoutani sighed as he read his favorite quote of the entire book.

 _"_ _Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same_." He said with the book.

The breeze blew past him. His shaven blonde hair with black strips moved little along the wind. His dog, Bear, is resting her head on his lap. He closed his worn book and stared across the park. His hand fell onto Bear's fur, brushing through with his fingers. Bear snuggled closer to Kyoutani enjoying the attention Kyoutani is giving her. Kyoutani now can recite the entire _Wuthering Heights_ book. He has written notes inside the books highlighted his favorite quotes and tape the falling pages. It hurts him knowing that his favorite book is falling apart.

Kyoutani was given this book by his Mother. It was her very own copy with her little doodles on the pages. It was her final gift to him before she died in her sleep. They say she suffered a heart attack but was asleep the whole time. That small fact is the only thing that kept Kyoutani sane. It may not have been good enough for his father but at least he still has his dad. As a feel better present, his mother's sister gave them Bear to cope with things. He and his dad barely talk because they could barely face the idea that their most important person is gone. 

It's why he brings the book everywhere he goes. It makes him think that his mother is still around somehow. It also a good thing that Kyoutani loves romance novels otherwise the book wouldn't be so worn as it is. 

"Whatdya think, Bear?" Kyoutani asked her. "Should we head to the bookstore to see if any new books are out?"

Bear let out a lazy bark. Kyoutani laughed at her before ruffling her fur.

"I made you lazy." He sighed.

They both settled back into the tree looking across. The sun shined down on both of them allowing them to both be calm. Finally once the sunset behind the trees, Kyoutani got up with Bear to walk home. He kept a tight grip on his book as they walk home. Already hating that he has to go to school tomorrow. All he wants to is stay home sleep in his bed with Bear being lazy even more.

The next day, he walked to school by himself. His bag felt heavy with the school books and his volleyball hung off his shoulder. He handled his volleyball bag with care since his _Wuthering Heights_ is inside. He felt as if his mother is watching him play just like she did. It's why he worked so hard to get the number 16 because it was her team number in high school. He regrets not getting it in middle school but he was a young boy who admired another volleyball player. Although they play different places, his mother was an ace and he is a wing spiker. 

He wondered if his mother would cheer him on in the games. Would she tell him not to get angry? Would she tell him to play nice with the others? Does she know Kyoutani is trying to get along with the others? Does she know he can't beat Iwaizumi in an arm-wrestling contest no matter how hard he works out? Does she know he keeps everything of hers when he could? Does she know about his hairstyle? Would she tell him to change it? 

Kyoutani shook his head trying to think of something else. He doesn't need to be sad this morning. He just wants to go home and take Bear out of the house. He can't handle the house anymore. It feels like its stuck in time after the funeral. His father only coming out to work, food, and bathroom. Otherwise, he is holed up in his bedroom. Kyoutani wondered if he could go live with his older brother, Akio, for his third year? It would be so much easier for him. Not to mention his brother can stand Bear so he wouldn't be leaving her behind. He makes a mental note to ask him later.

He opened the gym door to be greeted with the usual sight. Iwaizumi stretching listening to everything Oikawa has to say even adding in his comments. Watari and Yahaba were practicing serves on one side of the gym. Matsukawa was teasing Hanamaki about his hair causing the pink haired-boy to throw his kneepad at him. The other players are stretching or getting ready for the practice game. He walked into the locker room to change.

He set his bag inside his locker closing it shut. He closed his eyes trying to think of ways to be nice. Only he doesn't smile, he rarely does. Unless you take him to the bookstore or any place with pets. Although he prefers dogs overall pets. So he knows no matter his face isn't going to look friendly. He just wants to practice right now. He doesn't need friends like everyone else. He just wants to get through the day.

Kyoutani walked out of the locker room. He stretched his limbs making sure to get them all he could. Then he walked out waiting to be put on the team. He found himself to be on Yahaba and Watari's team. Watari waved at them with a huge smile. Yahaba chewed on his bottom lip as he nodded at Kyoutani. Kyoutani quickly looked away hating how his heart is racing. Why is it racing? It's just Yahaba, the same guy who pushed him against the wall to yell at him.

Not that it didn't get through his head because it did. Kyoutani blames it that he may be angry at Yahaba for that. But he's not? And when he is angry he doesn't have his heart race like before? Kyoutani slapped his face to stop thinking. Right now the game is going on and he has to win. Otherwise, all his practice will be for nothing.

So the game went on. He couldn't help but think that Yahaba serves are getting better. Not to mention his setter skills have really sharpened over the past weeks. He also liked when he went head to head with Iwaizumi. Granted he wasn't able to block every spike by Iwaizumi but he was able to block some. He even cheered when Watari was able to keep the ball from hitting the ground. He was proud that Watari's libero skills are improving. He didn't think a libero was cool or even great but he was proud of the shaved head boy.

Granted, the first and second years didn't win against the third years. But they were very close. Oikawa complimented Yahaba who was slightly turning red. Kyoutani narrowed his eyes at the sight. Once again, he questioned why this mattered to him. He slapped himself again to think of something else. He felt some eyes on him. He looked away before going to the locker room.

"Hey, Mad Dog-chan!" Oikawa called out. Kyoutani turned around glaring at the brunette. "Your spikes are getting better not mention your blocks. Soon enough you're going to beat the brute Iwa-chan."

Kyoutani felt proud of the comment. Sure he doesn't like the nickname because he's mad but being a dog he wouldn't mind. Yet being complimented by Oikawa is really amazing. He doesn't show how much he admires Oikawa as he does for Iwaizumi. Honestly, it's because Kyoutani knows it will go to his head. He already knows Iwaizumi choose to date Oikawa with his big head, he refuses to make it any bigger to stress out Iwaizumi.

"Oi, shithead!" Iwaizumi exclaimed as he grabbed Oikawa into a headlock.

"Ow Iwa-chan! You're such a brute!" Oikawa exclaimed. "Let me go! You're messing up my hair!"

Iwaizumi didn't let go. Instead, he picked Oikawa and tossed him on his shoulder. Oikawa started to complain and tried to get off. Hanamaki laughed as he made fun of Oikawa's upside face. Matsukawa begged Iwaizumi to bench Oikawa. Oikawa just called Iwaizumi a brute while Iwaizumi laughed. He looked over at Oikawa who flicked him off. Even though Iwaizumi jerked his shoulder causing Oikawa to move, messing up his hair even more. There was nothing but love in both of their eyes.

Kyoutani watched with careful eyes. He felt as if he is reading a scene within one of his many romance novels. The two play fighting with their friends teasing them. When Iwaizumi held Oikawa like he was the most fragile diamond. Oikawa was pouting towards Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi instead he dipped Oikawa, who let out a shout and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck. Iwaizumi snorted calling Oikawa a baby. They looked at each other as if they hung the stars. Everyone knows that Oikawa is good looking but right now he looks adorable with the intense stare Iwaizumi is giving him.

The two don't realize where they are at the moment. He thought about Heathcliff and Catherine from his book. Only Iwaizumi and Oikawa didn't let anything come between them. They could be what Heathcliff and Catherine been if the status wasn't important. They would have been the greatest power couple. He is glad that romance isn't dead in the world. Then his favorite quote popped in his mind.

 _Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same_.

Kyoutani turned around to walk inside the locker room to gather his things. He has class and thinks about the recent romance he has seen. Kyoutani also felt jealous. He didn't like Iwaizumi or Oikawa in that way but of their relationship in general. What does it take to find someone like that? Someone who isn't afraid to show off their relationship. He wonders are all relationships like that. He wonders if he could have that.

He wouldn't mind having a relationship like that.

\---

"Stop drooling, Yahaba," Watari said.

"I'm not drooling!" Yahaba exclaimed.

Though that stop him from checking his chin for any drool. 

Watari smirked, "Why don't you go talk to him? I'm sure he will talk back. Well, at least in his Kyoutani way."

"I can't just go talk to him, Watari! He'll probably think I'm crazy." Yahaba grumbled.

"I think he would think you are crazy by staring at him so hard."

"You're a horrible friend, Watari. You know that?"

"Am I?" Watari asked with fake shock. "If I'm such a horrible friend then how do I know that Kyoutani is looking for a relationship?"

That caused Yahaba to look at Watari with wide eyes. Watari nodded as he opened his bento. The brunette boy blinked a few times, he wanted to shake his best friend hoping that Watari would tell him more. Instead, the shaved head boy ate his rice. Yahaba frowned, eyes narrowed before he stood up. He knew why Watari is doing this. He wants Yahaba to man up and go talk to Kyoutani himself.

The only problem is, Yahaba doesn't know how to control himself around Kyoutani. He can either talk Kyoutani's ear off or just stare at him. Granted Yahaba prefers to talk his ear off instead of staring at him like a creep. Yet, he couldn't help it. That's how he discovered how Kyoutani truly is without the front he puts up. He saw Kyoutani one day but instead of going up to talk, he watched Kyoutani like a creep.

Kyoutani found a kitten in the alley. He crouched down with the large, brown dog by his side. For a moment Yahaba wanted to shout that the giant dog might eat the kitten but instead, Kyoutani sat down in the dirt alley. He rubbed the kitten's head with such affection that Yahaba was frozen in place. The giant dog rested itself against Kyoutani not even attacking the kitten. It just sat there.

Yahaba didn't even see the typical murder expression written across Kyoutani's face. Which was very concerning considering Kyoutani never looks any way else. Ever since that day, it caused Yahaba to look over at Kyoutani for anything. It's how he found out the blonde's favorite food is hamima chicken. Oikawa didn't want it and passed to Kyoutani who looked very happy. Another time is when Hanamaki wanted to know how to do eyeliner so he begged Kyoutani to teach him. When the team thought Kyoutani would poke out the older boy's eyes but they all learned a way to apply eyeliner. 

Even if Kyoutani is the only one who puts on eyeliner after a very informative lesson.

"Come on, Yahaba. Just go over there is a big chance that he may want company." Watari said.

"How do you know that?" Yahaba asked him.

"Well," Watari sang. "I overheard him talking to himself. He was trying to make himself talk to someone before slapping himself. Then he walked away from the said person."

" _Is_ that why he slaps himself?" Yahaba asked himself.

Watari nodded.

"Okay, I'm going over there," Yahaba said.

"That requires actually walking, Yahaba," Watari said.

"Give me a second, jeez."

Yahaba took a quirk from Kyoutani and slapped his face. Now he plans to never take that quirk from Kyoutani again because that hurt like a motherfucker. The brunette seemed to forget how heavy-handed he is. Even though his face stings, he is proud of himself. Nothing like a setter slapping you. Such strength he has. He now wonders why Oikawa never slaps Iwaizumi, he can do seeing how powerful his jump serves are.

"Just go!" Watari exclaimed, pushing Yahaba forward.

The brunette stumbled a bit. He looked back at his friend with a glare. Then he made his way towards Kyoutani. The blonde is sitting against the tree reading a tattered book. In his left hand, he was chewing on his apple. No bento is in sight which somehow brings both relief and sadness to Yahaba. Kyoutani legs were crossed with his bag sitting on his lap. Every now and then Kyoutani whispered something to himself before smirking.

"Yo Kyoutani!" Yahaba called out.

The blonde looked over. His eyebrows were furrowed together but the brunette found that very endearing. The book was set behind his leg as if to hide it from Yahaba. Yahaba clapped his hands before sitting down. Kyoutani for a brief moment looked around as if Yahaba called for someone else with the same name. The blonde looked back at Yahaba. He never said anything as he lifted the apple to his lips and took a bite.

"Not going to ask me what I'm doing?" Yahaba asked with a flat voice. "Just going to eat your apple?"

"It's a good apple," Kyoutani replied.

"You look like you belong in a teen drama." 

"What? How?"

Yahaba sat down, "You know, the loner kid sitting against the tree. Dyed hair, stony eyes and eating by himself. It helps because you're good looking."

Kyoutani's face burned bright red.

"All you need is a really good song playing every time you walk in a room." Yahaba went on.

"Okay," Kyoutani grumbled. "I really advise you to stop watching teen dramas."

"Those shows are good! You should check it out, Kyoutani."

"As much as I don't want too." He mocked Yahaba. "I don't even have a T.V.."

Yahaba looked at Kyoutani as if he has grown three heads. Kyoutani raised his eyebrow waiting for the brunette to say something. The blonde raised the apple to take another part. Yahaba blinked, raising both hands pointing then towards Kyoutani. The blonde finished his apple before Yahaba could say anything. Finally, Yahaba made up his mind.

"You really don't have a T.V.?" Yahaba asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Kyoutani nodded. "It's just me and my dad. He's to busy with work and I don't want T.V. anyway. So why waste money on something we're never going to use."

"Wow. So you just read to pass the time?"

"Yes."

Yahaba narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you read, Yahaba?" Kyoutani asked.

"Truth?" Yahaba asked.

Kyoutani nodded.

"Nope!" He said, proudly. "I only read what I'm forced to in class."

Kyoutani snorted, "Oh gods. No wonder you can't stop quoting horrible teen modes."

"Horrible? I'll have you know that _Mean Girls_ is classic and amazing."

Kyoutani rolled his eyes. 

They both heard Oikawa yelling at Iwaizumi. Kyoutani looked over with a small smile crossing his face. Yahaba looked at Kyoutani with furrowed eyebrows. Oikawa and Iwaizumi seemed to fight about food. It wasn't until Oikawa jumped on Iwaizumi's back. Iwaizumi called him some cruel names but soon enough they both were laughing. It didn't matter that they were gathering attention, although they get it a lot because of Oikawa's fan club, because they are happy together.

Kyoutani thought about his book. There are days where he would like that _Wuthering Heights_ never happened the way it did. He always felt upset by the outcome. He wished that Catherine and Heathcliff ended together happy and long. Why does modern romance ruin his favorite book? Why do Iwaizumi and Oikawa act like this? Don't they know that they ruining his favorite book?

He will never tell them, though. He can suffer silence this just once.

"What are you thinking, Kyoutani?" Yahaba asked him.

"I'm thinking," Kyoutani looked over at Yahaba. "That I'm just _shocked_ that Oikawa doesn't have anyone write about their epic love story." He easily.

"Don't ever give him that idea. Like _ever_." 

Kyoutani laughed, "Noted."

The bell rung signaling it's time for them to leave. For a brief moment, they both thought the same thing. They didn't want to leave each other right now. Sure they are having a simple conversation but it feels nice. Their only conversations are in volleyball practice and deal with volleyball. Kyoutani actually found himself really liking talking to Yahaba. He also likes that Yahaba is getting his dry humor.

"I'll," Yahaba cleared his throat. "I'll see you in practice."

Kyoutani nodded.

With that, they parted ways both wishing that lunch was longer.

\---

The practice seemed to go by quickly. Everyone was at their best and using their best skills. Kyoutani was proud of himself for blocking one of Iwaizumi's spikes. Watari even almost hit one of Oikawa's serves but the strength behind it made him hit the pass another way. Everyone is going home ready for a practice game tomorrow against a school. 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki walked the second years to the bus stop. Yahaba and Watari were talking about which house to go over to spend the night. Kyoutani opened his practice back to grab his book. He wants to read on the bus after everyone gets off. Kyoutani figures he can stay on the bus until the route is over. He can't handle the house at night when it feels as if it's suffocating. 

Only he couldn't find it. Kyoutani narrowed his eyes, he stopped walking to check again. Once again, he couldn't find. He resorted to ripping everything out of his bag to find it. The others are looking at him with wide eyes. Kyoutani dropped his school bag to find nothing. He went through everything again. A loud curse word left his mouth before shoving into his stuff into his bag before standing up, grabbing his short bleached hair.

"Tell me that Oikawa is at the gym," Kyoutani said.

"Woah," Matsukawa said, putting his hand up. "You can't confess to our Captain."

"What?" Kyoutani breathed.

"And Iwaizumi will freak out if you even try!" Hanamaki exclaimed.

"You _like_ Oikawa?" Yahaba asked him.

"What? No!" Kyoutani exclaimed. "I just need to know if he's at the gym."

"Yeah, he is," Watari said.

Kyoutani nodded at him for thanks.

He turned around and ran towards the gym. 

"WAIT!" Hanamaki yelled.

"YOU CAN'T CONFESS TO OIKAWA!" Matsukawa yelled. 

"YOU'LL RUIN THE TEAM DYNAMIC!" They yelled together.

"He's not confessing to Oikawa, guys." Watari sighed.

Kyoutani ran fast as he could. He even dropped his bags, he can pick them up later on his way back. The gym is coming into view which made him happy. Kyoutani heart raced even more. He grabbed at the doors, pulling it with all his strength only to find it locked. His eyes widen. He tugged at it again seeing the same outcome. A shout left his mouth as he pulled it again.

"Fuck!" He shouted as he kicked the door.

He prayed to all gods above that his strength would kick the door open. After all, he has been training to beat Iwaizumi who is Hercules himself. All the training didn't help with this door. He slammed his forehead against the door. The sound echoed through the night. Kyoutani let out another yell, another curse word as he kicked the door. 

"Mad Dog-chan?" Oikawa worried voice cut through his panic.

Kyoutani looked over at him, "Oikawa! I need the keys now!"

"I don't have the keys. Iwa-chan took them from me."

"Then where is Iwaizumi?"

"He had to help his _Ammi_ with something." Oikawa put his hand on Kyoutani's shoulder. "What's wrong? Maybe I can help."

"I . . ."

"I'm not going to judge, Kyoutani."

"I left something in there. I _have_ to get it back, Oikawa."

"Okay," The brunette nodded. "Well, if you get here before six then we can beat the cleaning lady. We'll get whatever you are looking for."

"I don't think I can wait that long."

"That's all I can offer right now. Iwa-chan's _Ammi_ really needed him."

Kyoutani frowned, "Before six?" 

Oikawa nodded.

\---

Before six never happened. Kyoutani's father was running late meaning Kyoutani had to help everything with the house. He missed the bus, his bike chain was broken and his father had no time to drop him off. He had to run to school ending up an hour late for practice. He burst through the gym doors gathering the looks from everyone. Oikawa is the one who stepped forward with a worried look.

"Where were you Mad Dog-chan? I had no idea what to look for so I couldn't help." Oikawa said.

"Late," Kyoutani grumbled. "Be right back."

He ran into the gym going to all the places he went to last night. Kyoutani knows that he is gathering looks from the entire team. Even the coach voiced his concern. He ignored them all. The blonde ran into the club room seeing the book wasn't there either. He ran into the locker room only to find the search in vain. Kyoutani let out a curse word as he kicked the trash can over.

"FUCK!" He shouted.

"Kyoutani," Oikawa said, calmly. "Tell me what you're looking for and I can help."

"A book! I'm looking for a book!" He replied.

Yahaba thought back to lunch yesterday. Is it that book?

"Okay, then we should head to the lost and found. Perhaps the cleaning lady put it there." Oikawa said as he pulled Kyoutani to follow him. "Keep practicing. We'll be right back."

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa look but Oikawa waved him off. He promised to be back. The two walked out of the gym and went to the front office. Oikawa didn't try to make conversation knowing that Kyoutani doesn't want to talk. Oikawa opened the front door letting Kyoutani walk in first. He followed afterward and smiled at the front desk. Kyoutani clenched his fist together, his nails cut into his palms.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could lead us to the lost and found area. My friend lost something and we want to check it out." Oikawa said.

The front desk lady nodded, humbly. She brought them to the area with the box full of lost and found items. Oikawa thanked her before turning back to Kyoutani. The blonde went through the box wanting to find it. He tried to focus on his breathing but it became hard to. He wanted to curse but they were far away from anyone who knows he can curse. He pushed the box away from him. For the first time in years, Kyoutani wanted to cry.

"Hey," Oikawa said grabbing the box. "If you tell me what we are looking for then I can help somehow."

"You're going to make fun of me," Kyoutani muttered.

"Not really, not if it's making you react this way." 

Kyoutani sighed.

"And," Oikawa sang. "It will really help if you have another set of eyes instead of your own."

Kyoutani knew he had a point. He knew deep down that Oikawa isn't going to make fun of him about this. Oikawa values him in and knows that to have a well-working team then everyone needs to have their head in the game. Knowing that the only book, the last gift his mother has given to him is missing and he has no idea where it is. His head is not going to be in the game. 

He wants to scream. He wants to break everything in his way. Why did everything take so long this morning? He wanted to shake his father for making him late. He wanted to punch anything and anyone who will get his way. All he wanted was to keep the book by his side. So he knows that his mother will be by his side until the end of his days.

Kyoutani closed his eyes, "It's a book."

"Okay, that's good. What's it called?" Oikawa asked.

"You'll make fun of me."

"What? No." Oikawa said.

Kyoutani didn't open his eyes or say anything.

"Look, Mad Dog-chan I won't make fun of you. 'Cause I'm a nerd and I'm dating a nerd." Oikawa snorted. "Iwaizumi has an entire shelf cleared for Godzilla stuff. All the American comic books, all the manga, all the books and every figurine you could think of. And me, I have three shelves full of alien sightings and all that jazz. I can't make fun of you because then I'm making fun of all three of us."

Kyoutani opened his eyes, he looked over at him. Oikawa was smiling at him. 

"The book," Kyoutani started. "It was my mom's. She found it back in American for her exchange year."

"So it's really important for me to know the title, right?" Oikawa suggested.

" _Wuthering Heights_ ," Kyoutani whispered.

"Alright," Oikawa clapped his hands. "So, the game plan is going to be this. The cleaning lady, the one from morning shifts, always cleans the gym before our practice. If we can meet her there before our class ends then we can ask her."

"That long?" 

"I'm sorry but yes, that long. If we go back to the gym now I can look for it while you practice."

"You can't tell the others!"

Oikawa put his hand up, "I won't. I promise I won't. It'll just be finding the book. Iwa-chan will happy that I'm worried about someone else than myself."

"After school, we can ask her?" 

"Yup, I'll pick you from your class before it ends. I'll say it's for volleyball."

"You'll lie for me?"

Oikawa smiled, "Don't tell anyone."

Kyoutani nodded.

They both went back to practice only having five minutes left. Oikawa promised to be on a lookout for the book before he sent Kyoutani to class. Kyoutani felt like he has nothing on his mind but the book. He feels like he is losing his mind. All he can think about is his book. He wanted to run back into the gym and tear it apart piece by piece. Perhaps he can find it before anyone else is going to find it. He needs it back.

Kyoutani barely ate, barely paid attention in class or registered anything. He wanted to scream out his frustration. Only nothing to happen when he glared at the clock. That's not fair due to his glare usually moves everyone out of his way. Why is it like that? Why isn't the clock fears him like the others? He wanted the final bell to ring or have Oikawa come to his recuse. 

Then it was as if all the gods heard his prayers and _finally_ answered them. Oikawa knocked on the door before opening it. He bowed towards the teacher as he asked for Kyoutani. Behind Oikawa, Iwaizumi was standing there looking around. The teacher sent Kyoutani of for the 'volleyball' excuse. Kyoutani bowed towards the teacher before rushing out of the classroom. Oikawa wasted no time to talk because all three of them are running to the gym.

Kyoutani heart raced even more than the running. He burst through the gym doors, giving the cleaning lady a scare. He pressed his lips together. He knows if he talks then everything will go to shit. He can barely keep his anger back all day. So instead he let Oikawa walk forward. He shoved his clenched hands inside his pant pockets, knowing that he is cutting into his hand again. 

"Hello," Oikawa waved. "We're from the volleyball and one of have left something here last night. I was hoping you seen it."

"Okay." She said, face reddening.

"My friend left a book here. It's called _Wuthering Heights_ maybe you've seen it?"

She looked up, "Was it really beat up?"

"Yes!" Kyoutani exclaimed. "It also was in English with a butterfly sticker on the cover."

Iwaizumi put a hand on his shoulder to give him support.

"Oh dear," She gasped. "I threw it away. It was falling apart and I didn't think anyone was still reading it. I assumed it was from all those years ago."

Kyoutani felt as if all the air left his lungs. He was sure that he would have fallen on the ground if it wasn't for Iwaizumi's grip on him. Kyoutani didn't want to scream anymore. He didn't want to glare anymore. He didn't want to do anything anymore. Kyoutani just wanted to fall down and never get up anymore. The only thing from his mother is gone.

That is when he collapsed.

\---

Kyoutani didn't show up to school the next day. He got messages from his teammates but he ignored them. Instead, he hugged Bear and cried into her fur. His father tried to see what is wrong with him only Kyoutani didn't want to talk. As petty as it was, he blames him for this. He is the reason why Kyoutani doesn't have the book anymore. If he wasn't late. 

Yet, even though Kyoutani blamed him he also felt bad for doing so. It's why he isn't speaking to him because he doesn't want to hurt him. Kyoutani still loves his father so he knows to keep silent will be better for him.

Kyoutani isn't sure what time it was but he woke up to a phone ringing. He rubbed his eyes and rolled over. He grabbed his phone to look at it. Yahaba's name popped up with the ridiculous selfie he took. Kyoutani didn't answer. Instead, he let it ring until it hung up. He was putting the phone down when Yahaba called again. Kyoutani narrowed his eyes as he clicked the green button. He put the phone to his ear.

"Finally! I was worried that something happened to you." Yahaba said.

Kyoutani pressed his lips together.

"Hey," He said, quietly. "I know something must've happened. Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been talking to themselves about something. I just want to let you know that I am here. And you can talk to me about anything."

He closed his eyes.

"Kyoutani," Yahaba said.

"It's gone." Kyoutani croaked.

"What's gone?" Yahaba asked.

"My mother's book. It's gone! I know it was falling apart, old and drawn everywhere but it was hers. It's mine! How can someone just throw it away?"

"Did you check the lost and found?"

Kyoutani told him everything. He recounted everything with his voice cracking. Yahaba listened, never adding in since he knows this is Kyoutani chance talking. Once Kyoutani finished silence overtook the two. Kyoutani curled in himself praying that this is all a bad dream. Only he knows it's not.

"The book must be really important, huh?" Yahaba asked him.

"Yeah," Kyoutani cried. "It's the final gift from her. She loved that book, Yahaba."

"She passed away, didn't she?"

"In her sleep."

Yahaba paused, "That's a good thing, right? I mean she didn't feel anything. And I'm sure her last moments before falling asleep was happy."

"It was," Kyoutani sighed. "I read her that book, you know? She wanted to hear it before she slept. She called me Kenny before she fell asleep. I knew she was happy because she fell asleep in her favorite part. When Heathcliff and Catherine meet for the last time."

"I know that this isn't what you want to hear. You made her happy in those last moments. It'll be something she'll never forget as she watches over you."

Kyoutani nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem." 

They both were silent until Kyoutani spoke up, "You're going to be a great captain, Yahaba."

Yahaba sputtered out air.

"And I know you'll take us far also," Kyoutani said.

"Look at you being so nice." Yahaba finally said.

"Don't get used to it."

"I don't I could if I wanted too.'

Kyoutani snorted.

"You should get some sleep, Kyou." Yahaba smiled. "And be ready for school tomorrow, yeah?"

Yahaba hung up the phone and rolled over. He saw it's two in the morning and he is still wide awake. He thought about what Kyoutani told him, how his mother's book was thrown away. He heard how much that book means to him. It must mean a lot if it made Kyoutani cry. He sat up, brushing back his bed head as he looked around. He can always ask his sister to cover for him. There is no way that his brother would snitch on him since he just came home not too long ago.

He slipped on a pair of sweat pants, shoes, and a jacket. Yahaba opened his window and started to climb down the house. Yahaba never thought he would spend Thursday night dumpster diving but there's always a first time for everything.

\---

Kyoutani stomped to the front door, grumbling because who would knock on his door so loud! And at noon no less. Kyoutani just woke up and feeling very groggy. He would like to spend his morning/afternoon crying, curling up against Bear and eat his feelings. So when he opened the door ready to yell at the person. Needless to say how shock he was to see Yahaba. 

A very different Yahaba he has seen.

His brown hair is covered with specks of food, some strange dirt smeared across his face and other stuff. His clothes are stained and smell horrible. Yahaba gave Kyoutani a nervous smile before clearing his throat. Kyoutani didn't know what to say until Yahaba pulled out something behind is back. There his book was. It looked to be freshly clean and brand new tape was on it. 

Kyoutani looked at it with wide eyes. His hands were shaking as he reached out to grab it. He pulled it close to him holding it as if it's like glass. The blonde looked back to Yahaba, who has his arms behind his back. He gave another shy smile.

"How?" Kyoutani asked him.

"I dumpster-dived," Yahaba said. "First time for everything, right?"

"You actually dumpster-dived for me?"

"Yeah," Yahaba nodded. "I know how much this hurt you because of your voice last night. So I put my pride away and ran to the gym to dive. It took me hours to find and hours to clean it. I even had to rewrite some pages."

Kyoutani raised his eyebrow. He opened the book to see some of the book pages are replaced with perfectly cut white pages with Yahaba's handwriting. He flipped through the books to see this. The pages have his mother's handwriting, his handwriting and Yahaba's. A small smile crossed his face. Yahaba must have the book or went to find someone with a copy because these are the exact words.

"Thank you, Yahaba." Kyoutani smiled.

Yahaba laughed, "You're welcome."

"Do you want to use my shower?" Kyoutani asked him.

Yahaba face burned bright red.

Kyoutani slapped his forehead, "I meant it as to wash yourself off because you smell horrible."

"Gee thanks," Yahaba replied. "And I would love that."

Kyoutani leads him to the bathroom, giving him fresh towels and clothes. He frowned seeing how tall Yahaba compared to him. Kyoutani walked into the living room hearing the shower being turned on. He pulled his legs up, Bear looked up at him from her chair. He took a seat on the couch looking at her. Bear lowered her head waiting for Kyoutani to say something. The blonde looked at the book in his hands with a smile.

"He dumpster-dived for me, Bear," Kyoutani told her.

She barked in response.

"Do I have any books about this?" He asked her.

She turned her head to the side.

"I wish you could talk right now."

She stuck her tongue out.

Kyoutani sighed as he opened his book. He turned to his favorite moment of the book. It's where Catherine confesses that she will accept the proposal from Edgar but will always love Heathcliff. A part that he hates but loves. Catherine admits her love for Heathcliff but can never be together because of status. He took note that it's Yahaba's handwriting page. He chewed on his bottom lip.

Yahaba wrote his favorite page. Kyoutani ran his finger along the words feeling very happy. Kyoutani turned to the last page to see his mother's final note. Her final letter to him that he reads when he needs it. She told him to chase after his dreams, don't do what Catherine did. Get his happiness even if it means he would lose something in return. The bathroom door opened causing Kyoutani to flip to a normal book page. Yahaba doesn't need to know that he is staring at the written pages.

The blonde looked over to Yahaba who is brushing back his damp hair. He held onto his dirty clothing avoiding his looks. Kyoutani jumped to his feet and grabbed a plastic bag for his clothes. Yahaba thanked him as he put his clothes inside his bag. Kyoutani watched as Yahaba looked around his living room. Bear made the first move. She jumped off the chair and walked to Yahaba.

Yahaba smiled as he kneeled down. He runs his fingers through her fur, he rubbed Bear's ears. Kyoutani narrowed his eyes. Bear licked Yahaba's face who laughed in response. Bear barked happily. Kyoutani pressed his lips together to suppress his smile forming. Bear licked Yahaba's face again. Kyoutani sat next to Yahaba who looked at him smiling. 

"Your dog is cute," Yahaba said.

"Bear is also very lazy," Kyoutani replied.

"Lazy? Oh yeah, I can definitely see that."

Kyoutani rolled his eyes, "She's betraying me at the moment."

Yahaba laughed, "Awe, is someone jealous because their dog likes them better?"

Kyoutani frowned towards him. Yahaba snorted and booped him on the nose. Kyoutani blinked. Yahaba looked back over at Bear not feeling the stare from Kyoutani. Finally, the brunette turned to the side. Their eyes locked with each other. Kyoutani's amber eyes and Yahaba's dark brown eyes. Bear lowered herself down but not taking her eyes off of them.

Kyoutani nodded, "I'm really grateful for what you did."

"It's no problem. Really." Yahaba replied.

"And there is no way Bear likes you more than me." 

"Oh really?"

Kyoutani smirked, "You heard me."

"Then how come she ran to me and not you, Kyoutani?"

"Maybe she stopped because you have dog treats in your shorts." 

"These are your shorts!" Yahaba laughed.

Kyoutani snorted as Yahaba pushed him to the side.

Yahaba turned to face him. Yahaba leaned forward towards Kyoutani. The blonde stayed there looking at Yahaba. For a brief moment, a quote passed through his mind. _Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same_. Kyoutani wondered if this is true for Yahaba and him. Just like how it was for Oikawa and Iwaizumi. After all, Yahaba did dumpster-dive for him. Kyoutani isn't even sure he would so he same.

"Can I ask you something, Yahaba?" Kyoutani asked.

"Go on." Yahaba nodded.

" _Wuthering Heights_. You read it right?" Yahaba nodded. "Heathcliff or Edgar Linton?"

"Team Heathcliff all the way." 

Kyoutani nodded with a smile.

Yahaba hovered over his lips. Kyoutani gasped but didn't move. Yahaba gulped feeling very nervous. The brunette thought what Watari would tell him at this moment. Ranging from stop drooling over him to just go ahead. Kyoutani hasn't moved away from him nor does he look disgusted right now. The blonde licked his lips. That move made Yahaba lose his mind. He leaned forward sealing their lips together.

It wasn't fireworks or butterflies in their stomachs but it felt really nice. They pulled apart, Kyoutani opened his eyes worriedly but Yahaba was smiling widely. Yahaba grabbed Kyoutani's face looking to see if this is okay. Kyoutani answered with another kiss. They kissed again and again. To the point where Bear went back to her chair. Neither of the boys isn't sure how long it has been but they aren't complaining. 

Yahaba pulled away, wrapping his arms around Kyoutani's shoulders. The brunette was smiling while Kyoutani face is burned bright red. Yahaba sighed feeling very content. 

"You know what?" Yahaba asked.

Kyoutani raised his eyebrow.

"I'm now Team Kyoutani." He said.

"Oh, gods. No!" Kyoutani complained as he tried to pull away.

Yahaba laughed as he tugged Kyoutani towards him. Yahaba fell backward taking Kyoutani down with him. The brunette laughed at Kyoutani reaction.

"You can say you're Team Yahaba, you know." Yahaba sang.

"There's no way I'm saying anything as cringey like that," Kyoutani replied.

"You wound me!"

"You wound yourself because of that cringe saying."

Yahaba sighed, "Why do I like you again?"

Kyoutani shrugged.

Yahaba eyes widen as he sat up. He pushed Kyoutani off looking at him with wide eyes. Kyoutani raised an eyebrow waiting for him to say something. Yahaba mouth opened like a fish, staring down at the blonde. Kyoutani glanced towards Bear who looked confused as him. Yahaba jumped to his feet and started to pace the room. Kyoutani moved to the couch looking at him.

"Did you hear what I asked you, right?" Yahaba asked him.

"I did," Kyoutani said, nodded. "And I replied with a shrug."

"But did you really hear the question?"

"You asked me why you like me. Then I answered with a shrug."

Yahaba closed his eyes, "You're not understanding me, Kyoutani."

"Yeah, I am," Kyoutani nodded. "Yahaba we wouldn't have made out if I didn't get it."

Yahaba looked at him with wide eyes. 

Kyoutani stood up from the couch and walked towards him. He grabbed Yahaba's hands with a nod. Kyoutani isn't good with words. At least talking out loud but he can read. His hands tighten around Yahaba's. Yahaba took in a deep breath. 

"I'm willing to see where this goes if you are too," Kyoutani said.

"Me too," Yahaba said.

"Then I guess I could I'm Team Yahaba."

"I knew it!"

"Oh gods. I shouldn't have said it, huh?"

"You can't take it back now, Kyoutani. You've said it!"

Kyoutani rolled his eyes with a smile. Right now, he is sure that their souls are made of the same thing. Kyoutani can't wait to see how this goes. He's sure that Yahaba will be there by his side forever. After all, Kyoutani believes they will what Catherine and Heathcliff could have been if she wasn't afraid of status. He is ready to face the world with Yahaba and his book. 

Even if it means he has to say cringey things with Yahaba.

**Author's Note:**

> ** This is also posted on my Tumblr account **


End file.
